Untold
by gojitenks
Summary: Adam/Scorpina/OC. Adam Park and his daughter Serena must come to grips with untold secrets from Adam's past. And Scorpina, a villain of old, is more than willing to reveal it.
1. Chapter 1

After she had showered, Serena Park stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself. Resting upon the commode was a pair of denim overalls with a pink long-sleeved shirt. She and her father were going to the grocery store for another round of groceries and she was looking forward to snacking down on some junk as she watched Lord of the Rings on her flat screen.

Her birthday was over two months ago and being seventeen her father would have expected her to hang out with the local crowd of kids her age, but Serena had only a small circle of friends. With curly brown hair, slanted brown eyes, and round glasses, Serena was a warm young woman. She was a stellar student, achieving high in her classes making her father very proud. Also under his tutelage, she was an accomplished martial artist. She enjoyed listening to stories about how he had defended himself from bullies, muggers, alien attackers. He had shown her everything he knew in his days as a teen.

"Are you about ready?" called her father.

"Yeah dad I'm coming," Serena replied as she placed her glasses over her features. She exited the bathroom and ran downstairs. Her father had exited the downstairs bathroom after looking himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a black jean jacket with matching black jeans, had curly black hair and brown eyes. He took his wallet from the drawer, placed it in his pocket and took the keys from the nightstand.

"Let's go," Adam Park said to his daughter. The pair were out and in the car after Adam had shut the door behind them. Serena placed a K-Pop cd in the CD player as they drove to Angel Grove food stores located three miles past the high school where she attended. Her father had also attended there she was told. Adam looked upon it fondly as they drove past, remembering his old friends and other times past. Tommy and Kimberly, a power couple if he ever saw one. It was his wish that they were married but sadly it was not meant to be. Kimberly had moved away to train in Switzerland, had met someone there and called off the relationship with Tommy, leaving room for him to pursue Catherine. Rocky and Aisha were also gone, Rocky having moved to Brazil to learn Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu there while Aisha went on to pursue a career in acting and writing. And Billy, Billy had stated that he would never return to Earth after having found love on the planet Aquitar. The man had been through much in his time as a ranger. And Zordon, when he sacrificed himself for the good of the universe, his Black Ranger powers were restored for good. He missed him and Kimberly had said it best. When he came into their lives he was like a father to them all, and now he was gone.

"What was it like at Angel Grove High for you dad?", Serena asked bring her father out of his thoughts.

"Truthfully Serena, it was awesome," Adam replied as the high school disappeared from view. "I had a blast when I was your age."

"It's kinda different for me," she said almost dryly. "I feel like I have to be careful all the time or otherwise I'll hurt someone. Being a geek with super strength isn't all its cracked up to be."

"Everyone is different Serena, I've told you that remember?"

Serena didn't respond but only began rubbing her hands together. She did this every time the subject was brought up. It helped to ease her mind on a lot of things such as this, including as to why her mother left them. Of all the things in the world she wanted to know what she was like, who she was and where she came from. She had asked her father several times but each time it was the same.

" _She was deceptive and beautiful. I fell for her when I was younger and when she delievered the news to me I supported her. When you were born, she left without a word."_

"Yeah dad," Serena said, then left it at that. She didn't want to cause anymore pain by bringing her mother up once again, though she concluded sometime ago when she had moved out she would find out herself. Adam made a left as the light turned green and knew they would arrive at the store in another five minutes. As he started to turn on the radio, someone familiar caught his eye, and his stomach lurched at the sight.

" _What the…!"_

The person started running toward an abandoned section in the city then disappeared from sight.

"Dad what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Adam rubbed his eyes a moment.

"Yeah baby I'm alright. Just thought I saw someone I knew was all."

" _She has my eyes Black Ranger and soon, she'll have my strength!"_

That was the last person Adam wanted to think about so he dismissed it from his mind. Would that he could, because that same person showed herself again, this time walking towards Angel Grove Park. She was trying to mock him, he knew. He pulled into a parking lot and looked around. The park was a couple blocks away and her stride was as if to say, _"follow me if you dare."_

"Serena I'm going to walk to the park a moment. I want you to drive the car home okay?"

Serena looked at her father quizzically and adjusted her glasses. Her heart began to beat a bit faster.

"Daddy is everything okay, I'm getting worried."

"I'm alright sweetie," he said trying to sound reassuring. "Just do as I told you alright."

Silently Serena nodded. Adam got out of the car and as Serena stepped into the driver's seat, began to walk toward the park. Relief swept through him as he saw the car disappear from view as he neared that place of old, that place where he and the others fought many battles.

"If you are who I think you are, show yourself!"

Adam placed his hands on an old object in his back pocket, his morpher. If this was her, he would need all the power he had to defeat her. As the dread mounted within him, he readied himself for a fight as he surveyed as surroundings.

" _I thought you would be happy to see me after all this time Black Ranger,"_ came a voice. It was female and Adam indeed knew that voice well. She stepped into view, causing Adam to quickly move into a fighting position. In her hand was a half circular blade, wore red, yellow and gold female battle armor and upon her head was a scorpion-like helmet.

"Scorpina!"

"You remembered me after all this time Adam, I'm touched."

"What do you want?! I had hoped Zordon's sacrifice destroyed you too!"

Scorpina gave a haughty laugh as she paced about.

"Well I'm afraid your hopes were in vain pathetic ranger. You're all by your lonesome aren't you?"

Adam removed his morpher from his back pocket and prepared to morph, never taking his eyes of his adversary.

"I've gotten stronger since we last fought Scorpina! I'm not the same man you once knew!"

"Clearly," spat Scorpina. And then "We'll have another visitor shortly my dear."

This revelation struck Adam and he didn't know why.

"What do you mean another visitor?" he asked. A wide grin appeared on her face as the sound of an approaching car made its way to the park. A gasp of terror escaped Adam as he realized who she was talking about.

"I made a phone call and told her to come to the park for some vital information," Scorpina revealed. "Now let's see if you've held onto those virtues all these years!"

Adam turned round and was about to gesture for Serena to turn back but the vile woman would have none of that. She extended her hand protected by armor toward the approaching car.

"I don't think I'll miss from this distance black ranger. Warn her and I'll end her life right here! I've no problem doing so."

"You touch her and I'll…!"

"Do what Adam, kill me? Please, without your ranger pals to back you you're weak! So don't. I'd hate for your child to lose her father."

Fearfully, Adam didn't move. He had fought her before and he knew that she was right. Even as the car pulled to a stop Adam wanted to warn her away from this place, but he dare not call Scorpina's bluff.

"Daddy!" Serena called as she exited the car. "What's going on?! I got a phone call from someone to come here! That you were in trouble!"

Scorpina laughed, gaining Serena's attention.

"That would have been me Serena, and I must say you've grown swell."

That tore it.

"Serena, got away from here! This woman is dangerous!"

Scorpina fired a single blast toward Adam, which he was prepared for. Adam leapt out of the way and rolled to the side, casting his sights once again upon the villainess.

"Daddy!" Serena shrieked in fear. She charged Scorpina at the sight of her father being assailed by the woman, ignoring her father's protests. "Leave him be you bitch!"

"Serena no! Run!"

Serena threw a punch toward Scorpina's throat, hoping to crush her windpipe but the woman was faster. She merely stepped aside, caught her by the arm and threw her to the ground, laughing as she did so.

"MASTODON!" cried Adam. Instantly Adam had morphed into the Black Ranger, prepared to come to his daughter's defense. Serena covered her mouth in shock. Her father had told her stories about how the Power Rangers defended the Earth against evil, how everything started here in Angel Grove. Never did he reveal that he himself was actually one of the first rangers.

"You looked surprised my dear," Scorpina said. "You really didn't know did you? What else has he kept from you I wonder?"

"That's enough Scorpina! Step away from my daughter, now!"growled Adam and his power axe formed in his hand. Scorpina didn't budge an inch.

"I don't think so Adam," said she. And then; "She's your daughter just as she's mine."

Serena's eyes were now wide. She clearly didn't say what she thought she had said, did she? Did this woman reveal herself to be her mother?!

"You're lying!" Serena spat. Scorpina shook her head.

"Ask him yourself my child. Go on, ask him about the woman named Lamy."

Turning her gaze towards Adam, she saw that the fight had departed from him. Serena saw it too and it frightened her.

"Daddy, what is she…"

His head held in shame, Adam demorphed and prepared himself for the worst.

"Go on my love," urged Scorpina. "Tell her about me, her mother. Or should I?"

Adam stood there a moment, ashamed with himself for letting it come this far without telling his daughter.

"Daddy…"

"Yes Serena," Adam confirmed. He slowly turned his back toward the two women. "Scorpina is your mother."

Her mouth quivered uncontrollably. Slowly she looked at the woman looking down on her with a smile so bright and knew that there was evil there.

"No! The very Scorpina that terrorized the Earth?! The very I had no idea you fought against, is her?! You told me she left us!"

"Have the decency to face our daughter when she's talking to you!" cried Scorpina. "We've much to explain to our child!"

Adam did as he was told. He quickly turned around facing not Scorpina, but Serena.

"I kept everything from you to shield you Serena!" Adam said. "To shield you from the pain of knowing that…"

Serena wasn't listening. The shock of the revelations were becoming too much bare and regardless of how she fought to keep back tears, they flowed down anyway.

"Oh stop crying," commanded Scorpina. "Be proud, you're one of the last of our kind!" she approached her daughter and gently ran her bare hand across her face and over her chin. "My sweet little one."

"No! No this isn't true!"

"It is Serena, and you're father gave you an appropriate name. I'm looking forward to catching up because we've lots of it to do. Shall I reveal how you came to be my daughter or shall he?"

Serena looked toward her father who stood silently in defeat. Hardly noticing that she had been panting, Serena slowly nodded her head. The questions she had had over the years would soon be revealed, regardless of how painful they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

With Scorpina's revelation, Serena's world had changed and not for the better. She had been told that her mother had left the both of them and she had never expected to see her mother in her life. Before her stood the very person, evil and cold. Serena's hard panting over the fact that the villainess had brought her into the world and her father had known about it all along, appeared to bring joy to Scorpina's being. Unfortunately, there was more to the tale of how Serena came to be and Scorpina, her mother, would waste no time in telling it.

"You see my little one," Scorpina began. "I had met your father when he was younger, when my mistress Rita sent me here to gain the trust of he and his pathetic ranger friends. I posed as Sabrina and it wasn't long before I became his love interest. I lured him and that little bitch he had with him at the time to this very place and it was then the trap was sprung! It almost helped Rita's plan to destroy the rangers and conquer Earth, so I would try it again, only this time I would amend what got me caught! Right Adam?"

Adam remembered the day Lamy came into his life. It had been two years after Zordon sacrificed himself to protect the universe when this beautiful woman came into town. She was a tourist come to view the beautiful city of Angel Grove, where the Power Rangers first came to be.

"I remained on Earth for year and our romance was wonderful to say the least. He couldn't resist what I had for him. Men are like that, weak against feminine temptation." She then looked toward Adam almost contemptly, the look seeming to bite into the ranger. "Could you my sweet?"

You're no sweetheart of mine! If I had any idea who you really were, I never would have fallen for you!" declared Adam. Scorpina snickered to herself.

"Really? I've had many a man declare the same thing over the millennia," Scorpina said. "Although I must admit you were harder to seduce this time than the last time."

"After how you posed as a human last time I had been weary of letting my guard down ever since! I had been afraid to get close to anyone!"

The thought of Tanya came to mind.

"Aw too bad," Scorpina taunted. She then walked toward Serena in a proudful stride. The teen wanted to move but her body refused to obey her, to hear her command to flee the woman before her. When the distance was closed, Scorpina gently ran her clawed hand across her daughter's soft cheek. She wanted to wrest it away but she was too frightened to move, much to Scorpina's delight.

"That was how you came to be my daughter. It only took one night for us to make you, and boy did we do a good job. Didn't we Adam?"

Serena found the will to flinch away from her grasp. Scorpina smiled wider, relishing the thought of her plans coming to fruition.

"Oh how fearsome you would have been if I raised you my little one," began Scorpina. "But sadly I allowed your father to do so, but he did it in the wrong way. He ruined you."

"I raised her right!" Adam declared. "Three days after I had brought her home you came to my house-"

"As my true self yes," Scorpina cut in. "I did tell you that I would come back when she grew didn't I? I gather that's the reason you tried to keep me a secret. And by the way she moved when she attacked him I gather you trained her in your style of fighting. Bravo Black Ranger, bravo!"

In disbelief Serena looked over towards her father.

"Is that true dad? Is that way you trained me, to fight her!?"

Adam hesitated, thinking carefully of his answer, but he knew he should answer, lest Scorpina speak for him. He wanted to keep her quiet as long as possible so that he could have reasonable, verbal advantage over the villainess.

"No sweety, I intended to train you either way so that you could protect yourself if and when the need arose."

"But you kept this woman a secret…." Serena said, causing Adam to inhale deeply.

"To protect you. I admit I was wrong to keep her from you, but I didn't want to cause you harm by telling you that your mother was-"

"One of Rita's right hand men?" Scorpina added. "Oh Serena my little one there's more. I imagine he told you that he himself fed you when you were hungry, when you cried out in the night. In a sense I never left you. When you were hungry I allowed you to suck from my breast, unbeknownst to your father over there."

Adam glared at her with a start. He had no knowledge that she had lingered during the time Serena was a toddler and he was distressed that he hadn't figured it out sooner even as Serena placed a quivering hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"How long Scorpina?" Adam asked, ready to morph once again.

"Until she was two years old my darling," revealed she. "Now that our daughter is of age, I do believe it's time I catch up don't you?"

"I think that time has long passed!" Adam said as he morphed into the Black Ranger once again. Scorpina merely laughed as his power axe formed in his hand. Toward their daughter Scorpina's blade was held, ready to cut down the young woman that stood in its deadly path.

"Serena run!" Adam said as he charged Scorpina. The power axe barked and Scorpina dodged the blast, allowing Serena an attempt to flee. She didn't get far though, Scorpina had blasted a bolt of energy in her path, cutting off her escape and causing the young teen to fly back a bit. Instantly Adam forgot about Scorpina and rushed to aid his daughter, fear adding fuel to his body at the thought of her murdered by her own mother, the woman he had unknowingly lain with seventeen years ago. Were she to die in the prime of her youth he wouldn't, couldn't forgive herself.

"Still naïve and foolish as ever pathetic ranger!" sneered Scorpina venomously as she moved on Adam. As he moved in front of their daughter, Scorpina knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Daddy look out!" Serena cried fearfully, but it was too late. The blade came down and struck the Black Ranger hard, causing Adam to fly back and demorph. Serena was by her father's side a quickly as she could. Adam appeared hurt and she was afraid. "Daddy!"

"Get out of here run!" Adam told his daughter as lay weakly upon the ground. Serena shook her head no, determined to defend her father even as Scorpina approached the pair. "Go now!"

"But daddy!"

"I find it very cute," Scorpina said. "Wanting to defend your weak excuse of a father. Don't worry my little one, I won't hurt him yet. I still need him as well as you."

Serena was in a defensive stance now, one Adam had taught her but Scorpina wasn't bothered in the least. She gestured for her daughter to attack, a slender finger moving back and forth beckoning her. Much to Adam's protests Serena charged the vile woman. Every punch, every kick was effortlessly evaded and each time Scorpina giggled gleefully.

"Your father taught you well my child, but you've a long way to go before you can beat me," declared Scorpina, catching one of her arms. She twisted it and held her fast, causing the young girl to cry out in pain as a sharp fire shot up her arm. She couldn't move though she struggled with all her might.

"Let her go!" Adam commanded as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Oh I will, but you'll have to make me. If you dare meet me on planet Hiljule. Don't worry it's habitable for your weak kind and I know you have ways to get there! Meanwhile Serena and I will have some mother daughter time!"

"Daddy help me!" Serena cried as the pair disappeared, leaving Adam alone and weak in the park. Clenching his fists, he fell to the ground and began to pound at the surface beneath him as if doing so would bring Serena back. He resisted the urge to cry out but he prided himself better than that. Besides screaming at the sky wouldn't bring him closer to Serena, but he knew who could. Upon arriving back home he would contact his successor, the Black Space Ranger Carlos. If anyone could find the planet Hiljule it would be him and the other space rangers. Knowing that time was of the essence, he found the strength to hurry to his car. He had failed in protecting his daughter and because he had kept Serena's mother from her, he felt he had failed as a father. As Adam entered the car, cranked the engine then sped back toward his house, he vowed that he would not fail in rescuing her. Whatever Scorpina had planned, Adam would make sure it would fail.

He sat in his quarters, pacing about as the ship he commanded moved slowly in the vacuum of space. Resting upon his desk was a picture of his deceased wife and his young son. After she had died in childbirth, he was left to care for their son. He doted on him very much as he was the last thing she had given him before death claimed her.

"Yes Fileah," he spoke. "Gindrin was very bright for his age. I know you watched him grow and now that he's-"

The door suddenly opened and in rushed a man. The pacing being turned back almost ravenously, angered that he had been disturbed in one of his few moments of peace.

"I thought I commanded that I was not to be disturbed?" he said to the soldier harshly. The soldier responded quickly, knowing he only had moments to do so.

"Sir, I believe we've pinpointed her location! She was careless."

"Where!? Where man tell me now!"

"Her energy signature appeared to be on the planet Hiljule! It'll take us three days to reach the planet from where we are!"

A smile appeared upon his commander's face, almost evil. Once again the back of the commander was seen and he held his hands high as if the worship the ceiling above their heads.

"Fileah my darling I've wonderful news! Soon, Scorpina will be dead and our son will finally be able to rest!" And then; "Ah, yes my love don't worry. I'll not rest until she lays dead at my feet. Yes honey of course I'll torture her for you, you don't even need to ask. You deserve as much."

The soldier remained at the door, wondering as to who his commander was talking to. His wife and son had been dead for hundreds of years now and….

"My lord?"

The commander's shot toward him, his gaze fixed deathly upon him.

"It will be done Fileah!"

A small pistol instantly appeared and it barked. A hole appeared in the man's head and even as he slumped lifelessly to the cold metal floor beneath him, the commander smiled before declaring his devotion and love for Fileah once more. He looked at the picture that rested upon his desk tenderly and as the picture seemed to smile back at him, the command closed the door and placed the pistol back in its holster.

"Yes Fileah my love, soon Scorpina will suffer and our son will rest. This I promise you."


End file.
